Punishment
by ColorMeEpic
Summary: Mira has been a naughty boy, so it's up to Kyousuke to discipline him! KyousukexMira, Shota, Yaoi, Spanking, Sexual Content, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** **All characters in this story are totally fictitious and do not belong to me. No sexual or verbal action in this story has been carried out in real life, whatsoever. I do not own these characters and make no profit from writing this. This is utter fiction and should never be performed in real life, ever. **

* * *

**Punishment**

_(Kyousuke's P.O.V.)_

I sigh to myself as I watch poor little Mira lying across our bed, whimpering whilst rubbing his punished bottom.  
I honestly can't stand seeing my darling little boy cry. But, he needs to learn his lesson. I suppose this is one of the tougher points of being a parent - correcting your child when you can't help but believe that everything they do is perfect.

His whimpering simmers down after a few more minutes, so I finally right myself up from leaning against the door frame across the room. I sit down beside him on the bed before rubbing his back and bottom soothingly. "Are you ready to apologize to Papa, Mira?"

His shaken voice whispers, "Yes, Papa. I'm sorry."

I kiss my ten-year old on the head. "What are you sorry for, little one?"

"For t-talking back to Papa." He is on the verge of tears once more, so I pick him up and hold him against my chest. Of course I'm careful to avoid his stinging bottom. I lie down with him draped across me. I massage his bottom with care, gently kneading the tension out of those supple little cheeks.  
He shifts his sweet little head to gaze into my eyes. He's stopped crying, so I assume that some of the pain has subsided. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, little Mira." He rests his head back down, burying his face into the crook of my neck once more. Soon his breathing evens out and I can see that he has fallen asleep.

My mind drifts, on the verge of sleep myself. Eventually it drifts off to the first time I took little Mira over my knee. He was just two months shy of his sixth birthday.

_(Flashback)_

He had been coloring with his new washable markers - at the time, I had thought he was old enough to handle them.

I went to the restroom, just a minute long trip to relieve myself. When I came back the walls were multicolored, as was the table. I still remember the look on his face as he realized my indignation.  
"Mira..."

"Yes, Papa?" He had replied as sweetly and innocently as he could muster. However, I could see in his eyes that he knew he had done something very naughty and that punishment would be necessary.

I strolled over to wear he sat at the dining room table, all of his new markers uncapped and strewn about the hardwood surface. "What did Papa tell you before he gave you those new markers?"

His put a finger to his lip and pouted cutely. Oh, that won't get me this time, you little rascal!  
He hummed before saying, "You told me not to leave the caps off, or they wouldn't work anymore!" He smiled before proceeding to put the caps on his markers. I sighed and shook my head. "Oh." I glared at him lightly and knowingly. "You said... you said I wasn't supposed to draw on anything but paper." I nodded. "I'm sorry, daddy. I forgot." He had pulled the 'daddy' card on me. He rarely ever called me that unless he was trying to get out of trouble. I almost always fell for that trick. But not that day - I had just gotten the walls repainted!

"Well, what do you think I'm to do now?"

Mira swallowed. "I think you should get the walls repainted.

I almost chuckled - but I had to maintain my composure! This was serious business. "I do too, but what do you think daddies should do to little boys who've been naughty?"

I could see the suspense in his violet eyes. "They should give them kisses and tell them to be good boys."

With a sigh I plucked him from his seat and onto my hip before making our way to the bedroom. He began to whimper as I sat down on the bed after closing the door. I stood him up in front of me with a scowl on my face. "Mira."

"Yes, daddy?"

I swallowed, wondering if I could really go through with this. "What you did is unacceptable. You deliberately disobeyed me."

He sniffled. "I'm sorry, Papa."

I said nothing else before reaching forward to unbutton his shorts, pulling them down to his ankles followed by his underwear, which I remember were dappled with cute little dinosaurs.  
I saw him blink and smile, obviously thinking that I was about to make him feel good. I picked him up before draping him over my knees. I could see that he was confused. "Mira, what you did was very naughty. Naughty boys get punished. Do you understand?" He whimpered with a nod. "Tell me why you're about to be punished."

He whined but answered obediently, "B-Because I colored on the walls and table when you said not to."

"That's right."

He squirmed in my lap. "Papa, what are you going to do?"

He asked me this with big, innocent eyes, ignorant as to what a spanking was. "I'm going to spank you."

"W-what is that?"

I brought my hand back before smacking his right cheek. He squealed and tears gathered in his eyes. "That's what it is. Now, be a good boy and don't squirm." Mira mewled sadly and clenched his bottom.  
I smacked the other cheek, barely leaving it pink, but he sobbed anyway. Honestly, I was a bit turned on, having his naughty bottom before me, upturned and ready to be punished. That, and I could clearly see his little pucker twitch between his rosy cheeks with each spanking. Did I mention that his little penis was constantly being rubbed against my thigh with each jolt that he made? Too much more of this and I was sure that I'd cum in my pants.  
I gave each cheek a few more licks before moving down to where his thighs met his bottom, that sensitive little area that dipped down so cutely.

By now Mira was crying loudly and I was gently holding him down with my left hand resting between his shoulder blades. My palm connected with his soft flesh a few more times before I'd decided that he'd had enough.  
"Now, Mira." He was crying softly, his bottom the lightest shade of pink. I still felt somewhat guilty. "Have you learned your lesson?" He simply sobbed into the sheets. "Or do you need another spanking?"

He blubbered a bit more before raising his head, poking out his bottom lip ever so slightly. "I-I've learned my l-lesson, Papa."

"Good boy." I sat him back up in my lap, knowing that his bottom wasn't so irritated as to not be able to sit. "I love you, Mira." I say softly before kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Papa." He wiped the tears from his eyes with balled fists, and I couldn't take it anymore. I laid him down and took his lips against mine, pulling his pants and underwear off of his ankles and letting them fall onto the floor. He submitted and let me explore his mouth all over again, rubbing his silky little tongue against mine.  
Gently, I trailed the pads of my fingertips down his tummy and stopped right above his excited little stiffy. I rubbed circles there for a minute or two, making him giggle as I tickled his sensitive area. I smiled down at him and gave him one last peck on the lips before taking his cock between three of my fingers and pulling down his foreskin, revealing the soft, pink little head. He whined - in a pleased way this time. As I peeled back his foreskin once more with two fingers I rubbed the tip of his cock with my pointer finger, slathering the precum over his excited head.

"Papa~!" He moaned sweetly, tears of pleasure gathering in the corners of his eyes. "My pee-pee! It feels so good!"

I kissed his nipples before going down farther and swallowing his little cock whole, massaging it with my skilled tongue. He squealed with delight as I sucked on him, the little appendage convulsing in my mouth as it attempted to waggle around in the throes of a dry orgasm. I heard Mira moaning and squealing in the background as he bucked his hips upward, trying to get as much pleasure as he could out of his orgasm.

Once he'd settled down I let the little appendage slip from between my lips with a wet pop, totally spent and limp. "And that's what happens to good boys." I smiled down at him as he returned the gesture. "So are you going to be a good boy or a naughty boy from now on?"

"I'll be a good boy for, Papa." I kissed him on his forehead lovingly. Of course, Mira would always be the best little boy in my eyes, no matter what he did.

_(End Flashback)_

I finally fell asleep clutching my baby to my chest, thinking of what kind of "rewards" to give him once he awoke, for taking his punishment like a big boy.

* * *

**Review, please! :)**


End file.
